A conventional applying apparatus applies stratified films, each consisting of a light-transmissible resin film and a photosensitive resin layer exposed on its side, to a panel for a printed circuit board. More specifically, the panel is conveyed to the applying section of the apparatus by an upstream conveyor thereof, and the films are applied under pressure, to the top and bottom surfaces of the panel by pressure applying rollers while the panel is conveyed by a downstream conveyor of the applying apparatus to the next processing station or apparatus. After the stratified films are tentatively applied by film feed members (e.g., main vacuum suction plates) to the panel at the leading edge thereof, the pressure applying rollers are moved to the tentative application position and pressure-apply the films to the panel. The pressure applying rollers are described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 208037/88 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
With the conventional applying apparatus, the leading edges of the stratified films are tentatively applied to the panel by the film feed members, and thereafter the pressure applying rollers are moved to the tentative application position and pressure-apply the films to the panel. Since the panel is being conveyed during the time that each of the pressure applying rollers are moving to the tentative application position, the panel is not securely supported at its leading end portion by the pressure applying rollers or any other rollers. Thus, a gap is formed between the rollers and the downstream conveyor. As a result, the panel, which is being conveyed and which is having the stratified films applied thereto by the rollers, sags at the leading edge thereof and does not proceed securely onto the downstream conveyor. Moreover, if the panel has a small thickness, the panel may fall into the gap due to the leading end portion thereof not being supported by any rollers. This is a problem.
Additionally, if the apparatus applies an air bubble preventive agent to the panel, the excess portion of the agent remains on the pressure applying rollers and the panel having the films applied thereto, so as to contaminate the panel and to accumulate thereon, thus wetting the applying apparatus and causing current to leak from the apparatus' electrical system. This is also a problem.
The present invention was designed to solve the above-described problems. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device in which a panel, being conveyed while having films applied on its top and bottom surfaces by pressure applying rollers of an applying apparatus, is prevented from falling between the downstream conveyor and the pressure applying rollers of the apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device having a means for removing an air bubble preventive agent from a panel, in which an excess air bubble preventive agent clinging to the panel, having films applied thereon by an applying apparatus, is removed, thereby preventing contamination of the panel and current leakage from the apparatus' electrical system.